That's What Friends Are For
by Kat RoadKill
Summary: Hunter X Shawn. Made for LCHime. Thanks for the idea. I hope you enjoy it.


**A/N:Hunter and Shawn love going on. :D Made for LCHime. Thanks for the idea! :D**

* * *

He was all torn up. He sat in the locker room crying his beautiful hazel eyes out. His blonde hair stood out, like he'd been pulling on it. His back and chest hitched as he cried. His head rested in his palms. He stood up and dried his eyes with the back of his arm. He reached down to pick up his gym bag. As he bent down I walked in quietly. He looked up at me and I smiled gently.

"Hey Hunter. You ok?" I asked and put my arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm alright." He gave me a fake smile. I've known him for so long I know when a smile is fake or not.

"Hunter, I've known you for years now. You can't stand in front of me and tell me nothins' wrong with you." I move to stand In front of him and peer into his eyes. "You can tell me, anything man, I'm here for you and always will be."

"Thanks Shawn, but I-"

"But nothing. c'mon let's go get some dinner and a drink or two. Would that make you feel better?" I ask and smile gently.

He scratches the back of his head. "Well I don't see why not. I am kinda hungry." He says.

"Here you might want this." I say and hand him my comb.

"Is it that bad?" he says wide eyed.

"Go look in the mirror."

"Wow, I guess I really did a number on myself huh? I m surprised I've still got hair."

He combs out his hair and we get into my jeep.

"What are you in the mood for?" I ask.

"Chinese or Burgers. I m not sure."

"Well if we get Chinese food we would probably sit there and eat, but on the other hand if we went for burgers we could take it somewhere and eat."

"I think we'll have burgers then. I don't really feel like being around people."

"Good choice."

We stop at some hamburger place and we order. A bacon burger, large fries and a strawberry milkshake for Hunter and a double cheeseburger, medium fries and a coke for me. We pull out and I drive up to the mountains. Hunter is quite all the way up there. He occasionally eats a fry and sips his shake. I park almost on the edge of the mountain. I have always liked this view.

"Alright here's the story."

"Huh?" I say with a fry half way to my mouth.

"Well why I was so torn up a while ago."

"Oh yeah go ahead." I take a sip pf coke and a bite of my burger.

"Well here goes." He sighs and takes a long sip of his shake. " Well me and Steph got into it."

"Ok, Why?" I ask putting another fry in my mouth.

"Well I found out she was sleeping with some guy. I mean I don't even know who he was. He looked like some chump off the streets. I mean I knew she was cheating on me, but with some strange guy. That's just crazy."

"Ohh…And you caught them…together?" I ask while chewing the remainder of my cheeseburger.

"Yep, right in my own bed." He stares out the window and absent-mindedly puts a handful of fries in his mouth.

"So you're gonna be needing a place to stay huh?"

"Looks like it."

"You can stay with me. We'll get all your stuff tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me..." He finishes his burger in two bites and funnels the fries into his mouth, then washes it down with the remainder of his shake. It doesn't bother me. It's not the first time I've seen him do it. He instinctively tosses his garbage to the back of my jeep. That's where all our garbage goes, whether we are in his car or mine.

"So you ready to go?" I ask.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He smiles and buckles up. He arches an eyebrow and looks at me. "Aren't you going to buckle up?"

"Yeah I guess so." I smile and buckle my seat belt.

The ride home is quite. Well until I start singing my entrance song. Then he just starts laughing.

"I can't believe that's actually your entrance music._ I think Im cute, I know Im Sexy…_ You're so self absorbed." He joked.

"Oh shut up. At least Im sexy and not a "Game"."

"Its _the_ Game and ok fine I am admitting defeat, you got me there." We laugh a little and then its back to silence.

We get to my little ranch house. When we get inside I set him up in the guest room.

"You know I really appreciate you doing this for me Shawn."

"Hey, that's what friends are for man. Now you sleep good you hear?"

"Yep Good night Shawn." He smiles and settles into the bed. I smile and reach for the light switch. Then I go to my room and strip down to my boxers. After a quick stretch I snuggle into my covers.

* * *

_**A few hours later…..**_

* * *

I cant sleep. I keep thinking of Hunter, asleep in the next room. He's probably sound asleep by now and snoring softly. If I know him he's got the covers all pushed to the bottom on his feet. He doesn't like the covers up to his chin like I do. I cant help myself. I get out of bed and walk down the hall to the room Hunter is in. I slowly open the door and peer in at him. Just like I thought. Well except I didn't remember him ever sleeping with his shirt off. A smile creeps onto my face as I slowly walk towards the bed, I sit next to his warm body and listen to his warm rhythmic breathing. Trembling, I reach a hand to his chest and gently touch his muscles. His eyes shoot wide opened.

"Shhhhh." I soothe while holding a finger to his lips.

"What are you doing?" He hisses.

"Nothing, I just came to check on you is all."

"Well you scared the shit out of me Shawn."

"Im sorry. I forgot to give you something before you went to bed." I lean down and gently press my lips to his. His eyes get wider. He gives me a strange look.

"What's wrong?" I whisper as I touch his cheek softly.

"Nothing." He says, pulling me down for a kiss. His warm chest meets my cold chest and before you could say "Sweet Chin Music" we were kissing like two teenage lovers. I hungrily kissed his lips and he grabbed my hair, pulling it making me scream. I let my fingers run through his soft golden hair. His facial hair felt a little awkward to me. His hands trailed down my back and onto the elastic of my boxers. He snapped them a few times and them took them completely off. I rolled so he was on top of me. I fondled his ass a little then I slowly pulled down his pajama bottoms. He wiggled out of his boxers and began to press his hard cock to mine. I moaned and bucked my hips towards him. He rolled over this time, putting me on top of him. I sucked the dip in his shoulder hard till I left a deep red mark there then moved onto his collar bone. Meantime he was scraping my back with his short finger nails and pulling me by my ponytail. I couldn't hold it any longer so I asked.

"Would you roll over?" He quickly got to his knees in front of me. I reached for the heavily scented lotion I kept on the night stand. I coated one of my fingers and slowly wiggled it into his tight hole. I could feel him tightening around my finger. I pulled it out and coated another finger. He moaned at having two fingers in his hole.

"Put.. The …other…one in." He panted.

I did as I was told and stuck a third finger in. He arched his back. I kissed behind his ears.

"Are you ready?" I whispered. He nodded and I gently positioned my cock with his hole and slowly pushed into him. His body arched with pleasure. I began at a slow pace creating a rhythm between our bodies. He asked me to go faster and I did as I was told. I plunged into him faster. I held onto his hips for support. I was afraid if I didn't I might just fall over it felt so damn good. He asked me to go deeper. Yet again I did as I was told. I gripped his hips even tighter. I could feel him tightening around me. He arched his back and began pushing himself onto me, causing me to go deeper and hit his spot with every thrust. He began to moan loudly and pant my name. He was sending me over the edge. I grabbed his waist really hard and exploded inside of him. I rode out my orgasm and just as I was finishing he gasped loudly and spilled all over his stomach and the bed. I rolled off and lay down next to him. He collapsed onto his stomach and just lay there, breathless.

"We better change the bedding and get you cleaned up." I managed to say.

"Yeah you're right." He sat up and took a couple of tissue out of the box and handed me a couple. I cleaned of f my dick as he cleaned up his stomach. I tossed him his boxers.

"Thanks Shawn."

"For what?"

"For being my friend."

I smiled and hugged him. "Lets go to bed. We'll take care f this bed tomorrow."

We walked down the hall to my room. I pulled the covers down for him to get in. He laid down and I laid behind him. I let my arm fall gently over his stomach and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"I think I love you Shawn." He said out of the blue.

"I think I love you too Hunter." I smile_d._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this. :D Please rate even if you didn't enjoy it. I'd like to know what made it suck.  
**


End file.
